melsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
DARP Character Ideas
Possible Faceclaims PossibleCharPictures.jpg|Rooney Mara YoungEm.jpg|A Younger Emerald Christina Hoch.jpg|Christina Hoch Ashika Pratt . Abitha Pallett . Name Ideas Links: http://babynameboutique.com/old_fashioned_names.htm http://www.galbithink.org/names/ http://medieval.stormthecastle.com/medieval-names.htm http://members.tripod.com/caryl_williams/names-7.html http://www.theuniversaltypeface.com/home (Not to be creepy, but people who contribute have some pretty cool names. Loviisa? Cool!) Boys *''Astor'' *'Adlai' *'Dennis' *Felix *Garrett *''Gavin'' *Theodore *Mercer *Tybalt *Rowan *'Oliver' *Joseph *Peter *Henry *Thomas *Arthur *''Bryce'' *Leo *Gavin *Asher *Quinn *Søren Girls *''Belinda'' *''Calpurnia'' *Elvina *Jemima *Leona *Naomi *Amanda/Mandy *Minnie *''Wendy'' *Sybbyl (variant of Sibyl) *Thea *Jacquelyn *Arabella *Elizabeth *Alice *Cristiana *''Emeline'' *Juliana *Margaret *Mirabelle *Rose *'Clovia' *Helena *Guinevere *Catrain *Jasmine *Josselyn *Gwendolynn *Enndolynn *''Krea'' *Aleida *Katrina *Seraphina *'Ryia' *'Miriam' Surname *Ayres *Baxter *Bixby *De Bolbec *Ferral *La ____ *Little *Van ____ *Weaver *Cromwell *deGrey *de Mowbray *Chaucer *Srblov (russian surname) *Voitl (german surname) *Smiers (norwegian surname?) Eli O'Seannaig FC? Brad Oberhofer Lives? Lives on Isle of Arran, village of Brodick Speaks? English. Scottish accent. Perspective? Everyone will always have something you don't. (Hasn't quite made peace with that). : General Mood? Jealous, annoyed : General Personality? Dreamer, laid-back Hobbies? Throwing darts, using color change charms on leaves Talk? Medium volume, dismissive tone. (Stutter?) Dress? https://i.chzbgr.com/maxW500/7994297344/h0C6AB1DF/ Slightly mismatched, 'nerdy'. James In Scottish culture, James goes by Jamie when a boy. Jimmy when a teen. And James when he is the man of the house. FC? Lives? London? Speaks? English, with an English accent. Heavily Scottish grandparents. Hobbies? Talk? Loud Dress? Formal, because of uniforms and parents, but somehow manages to be sloppy. Temperament? Confrontational Match Maker- Greta Compar Greta Compar- Matchmaking witch. Widowed. Mixed Blood. 60+ History Abstract Rumored to be part hag. Used love-potion on a rich pure-blood, they were soon married, yet did not have any children. Greta could not continue supplying the very expensive and hard to brew love-potion, so in hopes that he truly did love her, she took him off of the brew. Once snapping back to his senses, he was outraged. He was just about to storm out with Greta clipped him with a killing curse, and somehow managed to cover up his disapearance... Realistic Greta was born and raised in the more rural areas of Scotland. She received her letter to hogwarts, without a doubt, and was sorted into Ravenclaw for her great intution and independence. Personality Intutive, Independant, Headstrong, and Carefree. Quotes "Oh. I'm an old woman, what do I care?" Juliet "Jewl" Paige Sydor/Trittorea Juliet "Jewl" Wixen Quotes "I was raised by a Nanny." "Everbody lies." "A man is never more truthful than when he acknowledges himself as a liar..." Slytherin Mottos "When I'm good, I'm very good, but when I'm bad, I'm so much better." "Leaders are visionaries with a poorly devolped sense of fear and no idea of the odds against them." Personality She likes to speak her mind-- but only to a select few... She despises being alone, hence her hanging around fellow students, whether she likes their company or not. Other traits: Skeptical, Deattached, Dislikes Small-talk, Cynical, Disregard for others opinions/ideas, secretive, competitive Julio Adlai Justo - "JJ" A Beauxbatons student - He means well, of course, but that doesn't stop him from being egotistical and short-tempered. It's difficult to tell whether he is sarcastic, or is really just what would happen if Captain Obvious had a child with Mistress Misinformed. Other times, he emits an air of confidence and imtimidation, usually when he's on his high horse, which never lasts for very long. Savant Idiot is the perfect title for him, as his only real talent is Transfiguration. His understanding of the English language is limited, since he was homeschooled (like any respecting wizard is) and did not start learning french in tenth grade (France's third grade for you Americans out there :P) like most of the others, but he refuses to admit it. Patronus: Fox Terrier Wand: Fir or Reed Boggart: Getting a Troll on a Transifguration assessment. Or perhaps he could be from Gaucín, Spain, and when he magic developed, they had used it to their advantage for a short amount of time. They said he had "El toque de dios", and while it never worked for permanent maladies, it did have a placebo effect on some, adding fuel to the number of people who would travel his way. Adlai's magical outbursts became more frequent and flamboyant. Setting the meal his mother had made, Gachas, on fire because his father was being particularly rude, unintentionally shattering his bedroom window when waking up from a nightmare... His family saw it fit to move to the small town of Fruxil, where his... abilities would be kept quieter. Even quieter than they had been in Gaucín, where no more than 2,500 could have lived. Divide that previous number by 10 - that's where he would live from now on. A town who's population is even less than 50. He didn't dare ask if they could find an even more so isolated place for fear of his parents taking it as a personal challenge. When not doing chores or going to the local school (of which had preschool, primary, and secondary all smushed together), he took up various hobbies to ward off boredom: Teaching himself English (It's still clunky), Painting (He can never get the shadows right), Singing (His range is so small, his voice too choppy), and Magic Tricks, which he actually showed some natural talent at. A day after he had turned 11, he received a letter that explained everything, right down to the reason why the candles on his cake seemed to light themselves. He would be going to Beauxbatons, Escuela de magia en las montañas. Allegro Enndolyn Ambarsan and Quetin Cosmo Weir Erin - Duncan† + Priscilla - Ian† | | ________|________ Quentin Allegro | | Polly Ian Amande, the first and most loved child of the Brisbois pure-blooded family. She was all they could have hoped for - beautiful, kind, and relatively quiet in comparison to the rest of her siblings. But she was a rubber-band, in a metaphorical sense; you could only push her so far into one direction until she snapped back at you. Emmanuel seemed to be a perfect act of disobedience; A muggle boy destined to be a blacksmith, despite his clear lack of skill. A week before her 16th birthday, she was disowned. The word was forgein to her, but surely it couldn't be so bad? Oh, it was. "You've made your choice - personal happiness and losing everything." "There were no alternatives, Maman!" "Yes, there was. Was anything wrong with Andrei De Boblec? The prospect of tying two families together despite the seas between? The greater good?" "This is my life, you're talking about! I don't exist as a tie." "Then you've made your decision. Perhaps your children will have a better time of picking the right one." "What about my children?" "Yes, and their descendents as well." "What about my descendents!?" And the door was promptly shut in her face. It never occured to her that 'cursed' was a word even romote to her and Emmanuel's situation, simply unlucky and impoverished. Gabriel was excuted for suspiscion in aiding the bonapartist political party. Henri was murdered in a duel. Isaac, however, became a well respected sailor, forever keeping his distance from the world. Aceline was forced into marriage at far too young an age. Do others desires find themselves at a higher ranking of importance than the health of one soul? Quentin "Family curse? What are you 'cursed' with, then?" "A horrible name, for starters." Fourth Year. Kicked out of Beauxbatons. Allegro Should 'Crocker/Croaker/insertvariation" be her last name instead? It comes from the french word, 'broken hearted'. Despite the less than perfect circumstances of her conception, her mother tried a little harder with her. People pleaser, mild-mannered, hidden distaste for pure-bloods and first-class yuckity yucks. Hoping for Gryffindor. Certain things will strike a cord with her, and in that time, you should be afriad, very afriad. Elf/Goblin? Rowan Quinn Personality "Happy-go-lucky", Carefree, Oblivious, Ambitous (Although doesn't expect that he needs to work for anything). Big Change: The O.W.L.S. 'Hopes: '''To become Minster of Magic. Post Ideas "I'm looking for a wand, I assume you know." He didn't waste a moment before launching into his life story, then his off sense of self, and of course, his ridiculsy high aspirations. Of course, it didn't hurt to aim high, and ''someone had to be the Minister of Magic. Quotes "I like red!" "Are we there yet?" OlderRowan.jpg|Older Rowan(?) Category:Characters Category:DARP